This invention relates to adjustable golf equipment and more particularly to a putter with an adjustable sweet spot and having a construction facilitating adjustment of the putter to compensate for a golfer""s tendency to miss putts by misdirection.
Many different kinds and shapes of putters are available on the market and new putter models are continuously being developed. One putter in the prior art employs adjustable weights to enable the sweet spot in the putter to be adjusted along the axis of the putter head. In this particular prior art putter, adjustable weights are screwed into a weight chamber extending from the heel to the toe of the putter and the threaded chamber is closed with threaded end plugs. The weights and the end plugs are provided with slots to receive a screw driver to enable adjustment of the weights. The above described putter of the prior art enables the sweet spot to be adjusted, but it requires use of a tool, a screw driver, and the weight adjustment is time consuming. Since to find a sweet spot on a putter would mostly be by trial and error, the adjustment of the weights requiring removal of the threaded end caps, adjustment of the weight position by screwing, and then screwing the threaded end caps back into the putter head, the finding of the correct sweet spot by trial and error with the above-described putter is a tedious task.
The present invention overcomes the problem of the prior art adjustable sweet spot putter by providing adjustable weights which are designed to permit a sliding motion in a channel which runs longitudinally within the putter head. The weights comprise knobs provided with integral threaded studs which screw into slides. The slides slide in the channel and the threaded studs extend through a slot or slots communicating with the channel. The knobs are tightenable against the side surfaces of the slot to hold the weights in their selected position. The knobs are structured to make them finger tightenable and also to enable them to be loosened from their tightened condition by means of the fingers to facilitate sliding the weight to a new position. In an alternative embodiment, the weights are not slidable but are adjustable by changing the weight to different values.
The face of the putter is provided with small vertical grooves which improve the consistency of the contact of the putter face with the dimpled ball surface to give the golf ball struck with the putter face more consistency in its direction.